In the use of a wood or metal lathe the work pieces vary in size and substance and often require different types of chucks to hold the work. This makes it necessary to have a large variety of chuck inserts on hand and special chucks must often be made for particular types of work. This invention provides a chuck which is versatile in that it is adaptable for different work pieces, is very easy to use, and is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.